Bryce Bowman
Bryce Bowman is a human in B10UH/BBO/BBI who wields the Infinity . Description Bryce was a regular highschool student. On his Sophomore year, the Infinity crashlanded near his home. He put it on and became an Alien hero. About four years later Professor Paradox teleports him to Ben's universe and they teamed up. Bryce is affiliated with the IGSF and SRT Appearances *B10UH *BBO *BBI Trivia *Even though Bryce has access to hundreds of aliens, he tends to only use aliens from Ben 10 classic. *Bryce and Ben didn't like each other at first, but after Death Dragon nearly destroyed the universe, they became friends. *The Infinity changes forms frequently. Often based on Bryce's ever-changing preferences. *Bryce's Esoterica Armor is actually just a suit he took from one of them. *Bryce had different names for the aliens originally, but after meeting Ben, he changed some them. Gallery BryBowman.png|19 Bvmb 100k.png|35 BVMB 15.png|15 bvmb eso.png|18/19 year old Bryce in Esoterica armor(credits to creator) BVMB.png|18 B10uh wildmutt.png|Bryce as Ravage B10uh farms.png|Bryce as Hercules Greymttt.png|Bryce as Cerebro B10uh upgrade.png|Bryce as Upgrade B10uh xlr8.png|Bryce as XLR8 b10uh xlr8 wmask.png|Bryce as XLR8 B10uh diamondhead.png|Bryce as Diamondhead B10uh rip.png|Bryce as Ripjaw B10uh stinky.png|Bryce as Stinkfly Phantom evo.png|Bryce as Phantom B1uh heat.png|Bryce as Heatblast B10uh yen.png|Bryce as Wolfblitz B10uh cannon.png|Bryce as Cannonbolt B10uh wildv.png|Bryce as Wildvine The mum.png|Bryce as Wraps dr victor.png|Bryce as Dr. Viktor Upchck.png|Bryce as Upchuck Ditto2.png|Bryce as Xerox Eyguys.png|Bryce as Eyeguy Eonqwerty.png|Bryce as Eon Buh abslute0.png|Bryce as Absolute 0 bun Buzz.png|Bryce as BuzzShock Buh spit.png|Bryce as Spitter Waybig1234.png|Bryce as Skyscraper Swaps.png|Bryce as Everglade Echto echto.png|Bryce as Echo-Echo Humongosaurb10uh.png|Bryce as Humungosaur Aerophibs.png|Bryce as Jet Ray Bigchillluncloaked.png|Bryce as Bigchill Chill intunclck.png Bigchilllcloaked.png|Bryce as Bigchill Chill int clck.png Chromastoneb10uh.png|Bryce as Slugulite Branstrom.png|Bryce as Brainsurge Arachnichimp.png|Bryce as Spidermonkey Polymorp.png|Bryce as Goop Alien_X1234567890.png|Bryce as Galactica Lodster.png|Bryce as Lodestone Ninmich.png|Bryce as Nanomech Rat h.png|Bryce as Rage Waterhazard1234567890.png|Bryce as Waterhazard Terspin.png|Bryce as Terraspin Nrgy.png|Bryce as NRG Armdril.png|Bryce as Armodrillo Amper.png|Bryce as Amperi Rapidtrck.png|Bryce as Rapidtrack Overkill2.png|Bryce as Overkill Electriyeti.png|Bryce as Shocksquatch Eatle1234567890.png|Bryce as Eatle ClockVork.png|Bryce as Clockwise 'Lil Devil.png|Bryce as Li'l Devil FeedBack1235467890.png|Bryce as Feedback Brixx.png|Bryce as Brixx Graviton123456789.png|Bryce as Graviton Ballswe.png|Bryce as Slimeball Tomahawk.png|Bryce as Tomahawk Pety.png|Bryce as Coma Buh worst.png|Bryce as Fatman Walkin' trout.png|Bryce as Walkin'trout Chrashops.png|Bryce as Smashhopper Astrodcyl.png|Bryce as AeroSaur bullfrag3.png|Bryce as BullFrag Attomikcx.png|Bryce as Atomix Snakypiiit.png|Bryce as Snakepit Snad.png|Bryce as Sandbox Hellshead.png|Bryce as Shellhead Toeee.png|Bryce as Toepick Sqiud.png|Bryce as Squidstrictor Urockss.png|Bryce as Rocks Ootbrick.png|Bryce as Outbreak Overflowww.png|Bryce as Overflow Srhed.png|Bryce as Shredderball Drake b10uh.png|Bryce as Darkflame Karbbs.png|Bryce as Kraab Gasa.PNG|Bryce as Metalmono Bug bomb.jpg|Bryce as Bugbomb B10uh vulk.png|Bryce as Detrovite ThunderClap.png|Bryce as Thunderclap CFLM.png|Bryce as Crabcano Pigle buh.png|Bryce as Pigletus B10uh eq.png|Bryce as Equinox Rrreeaaper.png|Bryce as Reaper Strem jet 2.png|Bryce as Jetstream Flamogre.png|Bryce as FlameOgre Scoldfish b10uh.png|Bryce as Scoldfish Buh blowhole.png|Bryce as Blowhole Bh rockmin.png|Bryce as MajikRock Ampth.png|Bryce as Ampethyst Spiky.png|Bryce as Spiky Buh boom.png|Bryce as Bada boom Scorchuh.png|Bryce as Scorch Osmos.png|Bryce as Osmos Tyrno.png|Bryce as Tyrannopede Slamwrm.png|Bryce as Slamworm Crabdo.png|Bryce as Crabdozer Mucilt.png|Bryce as Mucilator Terorchula.png|Bryce as Terranchula buglizard2.png|Bryce as Buglizard Chronos.png|Bryce as Chronos Waven.png|Bryce as Wave 230px-503Samurott.png|Bryce as Samukai bymbio.png|Bryce as Carnage Anathema.png|Bryce as Anathema rinosaurus.png|Bryce as Rinosaurus rubberbandd.png|Bryce as Rubberband b10uh bones.png|Bryce as Bones beakes.png|Bryce as Beakes rekingbol.png|Bryce as Wrecking Ball magmic.png|Bryce as Magmic B10uh Rupture.png|Bryce as Rupture Cyx.png|Bryce as Cy-x sreaker.png|Bryce as Streaker tyranic.png|Bryce as Tyranic spidynamo.png|Bryce as Spidynamo blobbb.png|Bryce as Blob telapertol.png|Bryce as Teleportal vampbat.png|Bryce as Vampbat sharpedo.png|Bryce As Sharpedo Dra-gon.png|Bryce as Dra-gon ult. wildww.png|Ultimate Ravage ult. farms.png|Ultimate Hercules ult xl.png|Ultimate XLR8 ult grey2.png|Ultimate Cerebro ult grd2.png|Ultimate Upgrade ult. dihed.png|Ultimate Diamondhead, Credit: Krosskothen b10uh ult. rip.png|Ultimate Ripjaw ult. stinky.png|Ultimate Stinkfly ult. htblst.png|Ultimate Heatblast ult. cblt.png|Ultimate Cannonbolt ult. wildv.png|Ultimate Wildvine cur. ult. gfreak.png|Ultimate Phantom ult. yen.png|Ultimate Wolfblitz Ult. mum.png|Ultimate Wraps Ult. dr. victor.png|Ultimate Dr. Viktor ult. chuckers.png|Ultimate Upchuck ult. guy.png|Ultimate Eyeguy ultimate eon.png|Ultimate Eon, Credit: Ben 10 Toys.net ult. 0.png|Ultimate Absolute 0 ul scho.png|Ult. BuzzShock ult, spit.png|Ultimate Spitter ultimate swaps.png|Ultimate Everglade ult echto.png|Ultimate Echo Echo ult aerophib.png|Ultimate Jetray ult hugesor.png|Ultimate Humongousaur ult big.png|Ultimate Bigchill ult chrom.png|Ultimate Slugulite u bran.png|Ultimate Brainsurge u spid.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey Ultimate ditto12.png|Ultimate Xerox U gop.png|Ultimate Goop 250px-Ultimate-way-big-mundo-poses.png|Ultimate Skyscraper ult. x.png|Ultimate Galactica ult lode.png|Ultimate Lodestone ult ninmich.png|Ultimate Nanomech Alt 10 stuff.PNG|Ultimate feedback ult rath.png|Ultimate Rath ult cyx.png|Ultimate Cy-X ult water hazard.png|Ultimate Water Hazard, Credit: Ultimate Upgrade ult terspin.png|Ultimate Terraspin, Credit: Cannonbolt13(UltimateAliensWiki) ult nrg.png|Ultimate NRG, Credit: Boom10 ult armdrill.png|Ultimate Armodrillo Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Male characters Category:Male Category:Humans